Symphonie du silence pour un emmerdeur explosif
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Bakugo qui ne hurle pas. Bakugo qui ne crie pas. Bakugo qui s'énerve sans faire de bruit... Ce n'est pas une situation normale et c'est plutôt flippant pour ses camarades de classe qui ne savent pas vraiment comment réagir et n'arrivent pas à comprendre comment c'est possible. Et si un petit jeu d'Ochako était derrière tout ça ?


On assistait en ce jour de printemps à un spectacle des plus atypiques. Le genre de spectacle qu'on admire avec une certaine retenue. Sans doute parce que l'on sait, par instinct ou par habitude, qu'il n'existe pas ordinairement. C'est-à-dire qu'il va contre ce qu'on a toujours su, ce qu'on a toujours vu et ce qu'on a toujours considéré comme acquis et immuable. Un peu comme une bombe nucléaire qui tomberait dans votre jardin et qui, pour X raisons, n'exploserait pas et resterait au milieu de votre pelouse à prendre le soleil.

Il est donc normal de s'éloigner (en courant vite si possible), si l'on souhaite ne pas être blessé. Ou subir d'autres désagréments corporels mineurs comme par exemple une désintégration instantanée, une perte totale et soudaine de tous signes vitaux ou encore un aller simple dans un endroit rempli de nuages dorés, d'anges à l'expression idiote et d'eau fraiche.

C'est donc dans cette logique de survie évidente que l'ensemble de la classe 1A évitait de parler à Bakugo depuis le début de la matinée.

Le pétard mouillé était arrivé en cours avec un tête de tueur en série, conjuguant regard meurtrier, mâchoire serrée jusqu'au sang et muscles crispés, il effrayait encore plus ses camarades que lors de ses habituelles crises de nerfs et explosions de colère qui survenaient à la moindre broutille. Car en ce jour, même si sa colère était perceptible de tous, elle flottait presque littéralement dans l'air, il y avait une différence significative avec son comportement habituel.

Le silence.

Bakugo était connu pour avoir une voix forte et un franc-parler enrichi d'un vocabulaire… disons assez osé. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne disait pas un mot. Il ne grommelait même pas une bordée d'injures. Non, rien… Pas un soupir un peu trop bruyant ni un raclement de gorge qui aurait pu trahir sa présence, juste… rien.

L'ambiance de la salle était donc aussi silencieuse que le jour d'un enterrement. Iida avait consciencieusement évité de signaler à Bakugo qu'il n'avait pas préparé ses devoirs. Kirishima s'était abstenu d'aller le saluer sur les bons conseils de Mina tandis que Mineta et Denki s'efforçait de discuter sans trop élever le ton. Histoire de ne pas se prendre une explosion dans la mâchoire à cause de quelques malheureux décibels de trop.

Les garçons commencèrent à se réunir pour en savoir un peu plus.

-Quelqu'un à une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Todoroki avec son flegme habituel.

-Absolument aucune idée. Répondit Ojiro en haussant les épaules. On l'a croisé ce matin dans les couloirs avec Sato et tout allait bien. Il avait oublié un cahier dans sa chambre alors il remontait les escaliers. A son retour il était comme ça, complètement enragé.

-Personne ne sait ce qui a pu lui arriver dans ce laps de temps ? Interrogea Sero.

-Absolument personne. Rétorqua Kirishima. On était déjà tous ici, il est arrivé en dernier après Ochako.

Pendant que les garçons discutaient, les filles faisaient de même dans leur coin.

-C'est une tête pioche. Asséna Tsuyu en réponse à une idée de Toru. Il vaut mieux le laisser dans son coin le temps que ça se calme.

-Oui mais là ça devient quand même chiant. Vous arrivez à vous concentrer vous quand il est comme ça ? C'est comme écrire à côté d'une bombe à retardement.

-Tu n'en fait pas un peu trop Mina ? Demanda Kyoka.

-Nan je te juste ! J'ai trop peur qu'il se lève d'un coup et qu'il explose sa table en hurlant « Putain de merde ! Deku ! Je vais te crever ! »

-Deku-kun n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Grogna Tsuyu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait que ton petit ami ne lui à rien fait vu qu'il a passé la nuit chez toi rétorqua Momo.

A ces mots, les joues de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts se colorèrent de rose et elle manqua de s'étrangler alors que toutes les autres filles retenaient leurs cris d'enthousiasme en cachant leurs bouches.

-Que… Comment tu… balbutia Tsuyu.

-Je suis dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Et quand j'entend que Midoriya vient chez toi après le couvre-feu, je me doute que ce n'est pas pour jouer aux cartes.

-ON S'ELOIGNE DU SUJET ! cria la jeune fille dont le visage se colorait d'un rouge très vif.

-Mais pas du tout, nous divergeons simplement vers un autre plus intéressant ! contra Ochako. De toute façon ne vous en faites pas pour Bakugo je m'occupe de lui.

Un silence surpris suivis les paroles de la brune qui affichait un sourire serein face aux mines étonnées de ses camarades.

-Euh… Ochako… Sans vouloir t'offusquer… Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? Je veux dire, c'est Bakugo, on sait tous qu'il est aussi explosif que son pouvoir alors comment tu peux être sûr que tu vas le calmer ?

-Disons que j'ai certaines… cartes en main. Vous allez voire c'est très simple.

Et sur ces mots la jeune fille se dirigea vers Bakugo en sifflotant d'une façon peu naturelle et moqueuse, horrifiant ses camarades qui sentaient la catastrophe atomique pointer son nez.

Le jeune homme se crispa brutalement quand Ochako posa sa main sur son épaule. S'était comme si son corps venait de prendre une brutale décharge : ses épaules s'étaient contractées, les veines de son cou ressortaient et sa main droite avait brisé le crayon qu'il faisait tourner pour passer ses nerfs.

Midoriya et Todoroki firent de grands signes à Momo et à Tsuyu, cherchant au moyen de grimace et de mouvement de lèvres à savoir pourquoi Ochako avait décidée de venir près de la montagne de TNT vivante. Malheureusement, leurs petites amies n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux et étaient tout aussi effrayées par ce qui arrivait.

Et la première phrase d'Ochako ne fut pas pour les réconforter.

-Ben alors Bakugo ? On fait un caprice ? On boude ? T'es énervé hein !

La jeune fille avait parlé comme une mère de famille le ferait à son enfant en bas âge. Avec un ton extrêmement moqueur et moralisateur. A cet instant, Mineta commença à suer à grosses gouttes et il chercha fébrilement du regard les issus de secours.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas mignon quand tu boudes Bakugo. Enchaina la petite brune qui souriait toujours. Faut vraiment que tu arrives à sourire sinon on va croire que tes grimaces sont gravées à vie sur ta figure.

Denki commença à prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pensa à Kyoka et regretta de ne pas avoir eu le temps et le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Puisse-t-il y avoir un paradis où ils pourront se rencontrer à nouveau.

-Allez ! Arrête donc de jouer les grincheux ça ne te va pas au teint ! continua Ochako, insensible aux regards suppliants de ses camarades de classe. Alors quoi tu veux un bisou ?

Par réflexe, Kirishima prit Mia dans ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à reculer de quelques pas, terrifiée. Dans une autre situation il aurait adoré ça, mais il lui fallait tout son courage et sa détermination pour ne pas fuir le plus vite possible.

-C'est ça ! s'écria l'héroïne de la gravité. Je vais te faire un gros bisou et on va tout oublier d'accord ? On va reprendre la journée comme si tu n'avais jamais fait ta tête d'enterrement !

Au moment où elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bakugo, toute la classe avait déjà fait ses prières et se préparait à aller dire bonjour à Dieu, ses cons d'apôtres et toute la galerie d'anges du paradis. Les plus courageux, à savoir Midoriya, Fumikage et Todoroki, avaient commencés à activer doucement leurs pouvoir pour encaisser l'explosion qui allait survenir.

Mais, contre toute attente, elle ne survint pas.

Le visage de Bakugo se crispa encore plus, ce qui donna l'impression de voir un All-Might sous stéroïdes sur le point d'aller éclater la tête à une armée de méchants sans la moindre pitié.

Le jeune homme se leva, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Laissant une Ochako rayonnante et une classe au bord de la crise cardiaque souffler un bon coup. Tous les élèves se regardèrent, se demandant par quel miracle la salle tenait encore debout. Le seul qui n'étais pas encore rassuré, c'était Deku, qui savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines secondes.

-Trois, deux, un… murmura-t-il.

Le son d'une déflagration fit sursauter tout le monde et confirma l'hypothèse du héros aux cheveux verts. Bakugo était comme une bombe à retardement. Plus vous attendiez, plus le résultat serait effrayant parce qu'inattendu.

Au moins cette fois il avait eu la décence de faire exploser le couloir et non plus la salle de classe.

-Oh mon dieu… soupira Momo. Ochako, je ne sais pas si c'était la chose la plus merveilleusement courageuse que j'ai jamais vue ou la plus incommensurablement stupide ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

-Ouais ! enchaina Mineta. J'ai cru qu'on allait tous mourir dans une explosion, je voyais déjà le paradis moi ! Avec tout un tas de belles vierges aux poitrines…

Un coup de poing de Todoroki calma le pervers qui s'était visiblement perdu dans son rêve d'un Harem paradisiaque.

-Etrangement c'était une bonne idée. Enchaina le garçon bicolore. Ça a délocalisé l'explosion. Mais je ne tenterais ta stratégie pour rien au monde, Bakugo me tuerait.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas il devrait vite se calmer. Déclara Ochako.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Kirishima

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil et prit une pose d'Idole moqueuse.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Ses camarades de classes n'étaient pas ravis de sa réponse mais ils durent s'en contenter quand leur professeur arriva, étonné d'avoir traversé un couloir noir de suie et légèrement énervé de découvrir que l'origine de l'explosion ne se trouvait pas dans son cours. La journée continua donc tranquillement jusqu'au soir, l'affaire Bakugo étant dès lors proscrite pour le bien de tous.

Il devait être aux alentours de dix-huit heures quand les cours finirent. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre (Todoroki s'égara malheureusement et atterrit dans la chambre de Momo tandis que Midoriya, visiblement affecté par une brutale perte du sens de l'orientation, se retrouvait par hasard chez Tsuyu).

Ochako était restée dans le classe pour finir un devoir. Au milieu des chaises vides et des tables désertées, elle s'appliquait à couvrir ses cahiers de sa belle écriture sans se soucier du manque de visibilité que causait le couché de soleil. Ce dernier projetait une ombre orangée dans l'ensemble de la salle et faisait graduellement apparaitre les ombres de chaque objet.

La jeune fille, presque insensible à ce ballet de lumière, regardait cependant fréquemment la porte, attendant son invité avec impatience.

Il était clair que, connaissant son caractère explosif, Bakugo n'allait pas en rester là. Elle l'avait provoqué deux fois aujourd'hui. Le moins qu'il puisse faire c'était de venir la voire pour demander des explications ou pour simplement relâcher sa colère. Elle allait en profiter bien sûr, mais il fallait bien ça contre cette tête de pioche.

Au milieu de l'un de ses exercices, le battant de la porte coulissa. « Enfin ». pensa la jeune fille.

Bakugo était là, avec ses habituels cheveux en pétards, son air constamment énervé et la mâchoire contractée. Malgré cet air de tueur psychopathe, Ochako le sentait sur la défensive. Comme si sa façade agressive n'était plus qu'un vulgaire mur de carton qui en tenait pas.

-Faut qu'on parle. Lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et afficha son sourire le plus innocent.

-Ah bon ? De quoi tu veux parler ?

-Joue pas à ça avec moi… Je te parle de ce que tu as fait ce matin… Devant le dortoir et en classe.

-Hum… Tu sais j'ai la mémoire à mal à force de faire des exercices donc je ne me souviens pas très bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin devant le dortoir ?

Elle savait fort bien ce qui s'était passé, c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué. Mais elle aimait voire à quel point Bakugo essayait d'éviter le sujet comme si c'était des paroles interdites et impures.

-Quand… Commença-t-il avec difficulté.

-Quand ?

-Quand tu as…

-Quand j'ai ?

Le jeune homme rougit brutalement et se crispa encore plus, comme si ses mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge.

-QUAND TU M'AS EMBRASSE ! finit-il par hurler.

Ochako savoura son petit triomphe. Elle avait défini les rôles, c'était elle qui jouait et manipulait. Le pétard ambulant étant loin d'être stupide, il l'avait compris et il détestait ça. Maintenant commençait la vraie chasse.

-Oh tu veux dire, ce matin quand on s'est croisés alors que tu avais oublié ton livre et que j'en ai profité pour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes ?

-Ouais ! ça justement ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?!

-Oh je ne sais pas trop. Minauda-t-elle. Une envie soudaine.

-Ochako arrête de jouer… Je…

-Non toi arrête !

Elle avait haussé le ton de sa voix, le faisant sursauter lui qui d'habitude criait pour un rien. D'aimable et joyeuse, la jeune fille s'était changée en une femme en colère et vindicative. Une facette de sa personnalité que peu de gens connaissaient. Délaissant ses cahiers et son sourire, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de lui, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

-Tu croyais quoi Bakugo ? Que j'allais attendre encore longtemps ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es vraiment une tête de pioche, un putain de pétard ambulant qui s'est cramé les neurones à force d'utiliser son pouvoir. Ça fait des mois qu'on discute, des mois qu'on passe du temps ensemble à la fin des cours. A ton avis c'était quoi notre sortie ce week-end ? Tu sais le petit fast-food à deux puis la séance de cinéma avec un film d'horreur. Tu croyais que c'était quoi pour me laisser en plan un fois le film finit ?!

-Euh…

-Un putain de rendez-vous, Bakugo Katsuki ! Un RENDEZ-VOUS ! Pas une sortie entre potes. Je croyais avoir été suffisamment claire quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais libre ce dimanche pour venir voir un film avec moi ! Mais non ! C'est à croire que ton pouvoir à fait bruler les rares bribes d'intelligence qu'il te restait !

-Ecoute Ochako… Tenta-t-il pour se défendre.

-Non c'est toi qui m'écoute ! Je n'ai pas passée deux heures à voir une pouffiasse décérébrée se faire courser par un monstre en image de synthèse en mangeant du pop-corn trop sucré pour finir par me retrouver seule au milieu du centre-ville parce que Monsieur avait « un truc à faire » ! Tu as une idée d'a quel point je me suis sentie conne ? Plantée là sans même un au revoir, sans même un petit mot pour dire comment avait été l'après-midi ? Alors j'estime que c'était mon droit de prendre une petite vengeance. Surtout quand tu n'as…

-JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE OK ! hurla-t-il soudainement. J'étais super content que tu me propose un ciné, je me suis préparé, j'ai essayé de me coiffer, j'ai mis du parfum, je changé dix fois de tenue ! Mais une fois devant toi je savais plus quoi faire ! J'étais complètement paniqué, je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots alors je grognais. Et ça à continué à monter, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je ne savais pas si c'était bien un rendez-vous ou simplement une sortie entre amis ! Alors oui j'ai paniqué et je suis parti mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus !

Bakugo s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait le visage désormais aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kirishima et les poings serrés. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait laissé tomber son masque et avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Délaissant son habituel masque d'arrogance pour un discours criant de vérité.

Il y eût un silence long.

Puis Ochako secoua la tête.

-Tu es vraiment con quad tu t'y met Bakugo. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire à la fin de film.

-Et quoi donc ?! lança-t-il un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ceci, idiot.

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine lèvres. Ce n'était pas le petit baiser furtif qu'elle avait déposé sur ses lèvres le matin même dans l'optique de le faire réagir. C'était un baiser plein de passion, celui qui venait après des mois de flirt subtile, de moments tendres, d'occasions manquées, de sentiments refoulés…

Et si le fameux pétard ambulant fût d'abord surpris par ce baiser. Il comprit bien vite qu'il était dans son intérêt de garde sa bouche concentrée sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.

Parfois, ça avait du bon de fermer sa gueule aux bons moments.

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce petit os Ochako/Bakugo. Pour ceux qui se demandent s'il y a lien avec mes trois Os précédents : c'est bien le cas** **. Voyez chacun de ces quatre Os comme un chapitre d'une fanfiction. C'est seulement publié par morceau et ça se concentre sur différents personnages, J'aime bien l'idée de créer une continuité dans un univers donné. Il va sans dire que mes prochains OS ou fic ne seront pas forcément en rapport avec cette continuité mais que j'essayerai de continuer à la développer. Un grand merci à** _ **Architecturita**_ **qui review tous mes Os et qui m'a envoyé un message privé pour savoir comment celui-ci avançait : c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai fini, il aurait pu trainer des mois dans mes cartons sinon.**

 **Laissez des reviews par milliers (mouhahaha toujours plus de reviews !) pour dire ce qui vous a plu, déplut, fasciné ou horrifier. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez dire ou ne pas dire, je répondrais à tout par message (sauf pour les guests mais ça c'est à cause du site). A la prochaine et bonne journée.**


End file.
